


Bad Blood

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on Bad Blood (Taylor Swift), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e20 The Evil Queen, Gen, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Snow attempts to emotionally let go of Regina after the events of "The Evil Queen".





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on CuriousCat prompted: Snow Queen (friendship) - Taylor Swift’s Bad Blood

_'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look at what you've done_

_'Cause baby now we got bad blood-Taylor Swift_

Snow sat on the edge of the cliff, looking at the locket in her hands. Regina had gifted it to her for Christmas when she was 13 years old, telling her that she needed a proper adult piece of jewelry. Despite everything she had been through, no matter how hungry she had gotten, Snow held onto the locket as a sign of hope, that one day, things would get better. She and Regina would make amends and things would go back to the way they were.

Now Snow knew, things had never really been the way they were. Not in the way she thought.

It was all a lie. Regina had hated her from the start. Snow didn’t know why, but maybe it didn’t matter. Regina would stop at nothing to get her heart in a box. She had murdered an entire village, who knew what other casualties there were in this war?

Snow knew that she couldn’t give up. One day, she’d defeat Regina, even if it was just for her right to live. She didn’t have to be a princess or a queen, that didn’t matter much to her anymore. It had been years since she sat on a throne or wore a tiara. Snow would be content living the rest of her life in the woods or maybe on a quiet farm. She just didn’t want to have to run anymore, she didn’t want any more lives lost.

But she also knew another thing…Regina would never change. She didn’t love her, she never had. Despite all of those years of Snow doing her all, it would never be enough. It didn’t matter anymore. She and Regina were through. Her hope in the Queen was gone.

Snow cracked the locket in half, looking at the portraits on either side. Regina had them drawn up, they both looked so young in them, so happy. That had all been a lie too, Snow supposed.

Releasing the heart from her palm, Snow watched as it fell into the ocean below. The wind blew around her and the tears fell down her cheeks, tasting like salt when they reached her lips.

“You’re going to pay for this, Regina,” she whispered.


End file.
